Thinking out loud
by akoto123
Summary: His soft brown orbs became hard as he glared at me from afar. Even with my head turned the other way I could still feel his icy glare. For being the biggest teen throb ever, he sure wasn't as nice as he looked. The blond had refused to answer any questions for my article and then insulted me and he's glaring at me and you wouldn't have guessed that the angry blond was Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone." He growled for the fifth time today.

I sighed and stuffed the recorder in my bright pink pocket. My eyes were set on the blonde ignorant pop star in front of me. His bright yellow hair glistened under his black beanie as the scowl on his face only seemed to get bigger. He watched me for a moment, dark brown orbs peircing into mine like he was ready to eat his prey but then he rolled his eyes and continued walking. Of course me being the oblivious one at the moment followed him.

" Why won't you just stop being so stubborn and let me interveiw you for the school paper because the sooner you answer the question the sooner I leave and trust me when I say that I really want to leave". I shot at him , causing the blond to turn around with a big smirk plastered on his face.

" If you really wanted to leave you wouldn't have followed me and you would tell that big idiot boss of yours to mind his own damn business and find someone else for the freakin paper. Face it honey, I think your following me for another reason". His voice gradually getting lower.

The glint in his eyes read amusement as my cheeks started to redden at the fact he really thought i would do that. I shook my head vigioursly as the blonde boy's face started to change from a look of amusement to panic.

" Shit ". He mutterd under his breath. I looked at him in clearly conused for his use of foul langued before I was being dragged into a restraunt by the blonde devil himself.

My first instinct was to scream so I opened my mouth and Austin stared at me in confusion and then a look of realization hit his face and his large soft hands came flying towards my mouth.

"Shut up" He growled.

He scanned the area closely before taking his hands off my mouth. I stared up at him in shock, confused why he had grabbed me into a restraunt booth , farthest away from the windows. If he had wanted to ask me on a date then he shouldn't have almost fractured my wrist to do it. He stared at me from the other side of the booth, observing me intently before grabbing a menu and shoving it in his face.

" Relax sweetheart, It's not like i'm forcing you into marrying me. Take that frown off your face, its more repulsive than the new Maroon 5 video". He chuckled, causing me to send a glare at his menu because it was the only thing covering his face at the moment.

" Trust me , If you were forcing me to marry I would have already been dead right now and forcing a girl on to a date.." I was instanly caught off by the abnoxious blond that was sitting across from me. He istantly put down his menu.

Laughter filled the air as his blond hair fell in to his eyes as he clutched his stomach tightly. I gave the blond a look of confusion as he errupted into a fit of giggles.

" You... actually think I ...was forcing you t-to go on a-a .. date with me"! His giggles became louder as he fell onto the floor quickly, rolling on to the ground in laughter.

" Why else would you forcefully grab my hands and take me into a restraunt"? I asked coldly . My eyes peircing into the idiot that had gotten up from the ground and know was wipping invisible tears from his eyes. He sat back into his char instantly.

" Your not very smart are you"? He said causing anger to flash in my inoccent and sweet brown orbs.

" Not very smart. I'll have you know that I make more straight A's then you'll ever have in your life. I'm in all AP classes.." He cut me off again , causing me to send the blond another glare.

"Well smartie , you should have figured out by the fact that I wouldn't answer any questions for your stupid school article junk and I told you to leave me alone countlessly that me forcing you to go on a date with me was way out of the question and let's not forget , I'm a superstar and your not so you clearly don't understand the term " Supers stars don't get any privacy". If your still processing what i'm saying to you well then I think your teachers made a mistake with all your A's".

To be honest I was so confused , but of course I didnt tell him that because I didn't want him to think I was dumb. I tried to copy the way he had made his face when a look of realization hit him earlier but I failed miserably, earning a look of distaste from the blond.

" Wow and to think the girl that actually went to school all her life would know.. We were being followed by papparazzi and the last thing I want is to be seen with some stupid and annoying girl that dosen't understand when someone dosen't want her to be near them". He replied codly as I felt tears fill up in my eyes.

His words spit like venom and for the first time in forever I felt as if the world was facing the opposite direction. As if the road of life was destroyed right before my very eyes. I sent him a glance before getting up from my chair and heading out the door as the cold winter air struck on to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

The winter air felt numb on my face as I pushed through the crowd of reporters . Camera flashes were being directed towards me as I tugged on my dark grey winter coat. The air was cold and stale , reminding the world of the misery that has drenched the world through out history. Words were heard among the camera crew as fresh tears slid down my face. I turned to see that half of the men had entered into the restraunt where the blonde still remained and the other men kept on flashing away at me like I was Beyonce carrying her daughter.

" Hey girl in the pink jeans, what did he do to make you cry"? A man wearing a slick black suit and cargo pants asked me. He stuffed the microphone to my lips.

I could feel my face turn a tamato red . My lips were curved in an oval shape and honestly , I couldnt breath. I could feel the intense stares of the camera men as the surrounded me intently. My breatch hitched when I saw a flash of blond in front of me.

" Back off ,Bill. I told you not to mess with anyone you assume I talk to". He scowled. Blond hair covering his blue icy glare.

The man shifted in his position, looking back and forth at his camera crew and then the angry blond in front of him. Austin's eyes had turned in to an icy blue and at the intesity of the glare he was giving , the reporter ( supposingly named Bill) was making him feel as if he was going to break any second. A loud huff came from the awe strucked man before he staggered into his black van.

Austin turned to look at me, blue eyes instantly turning brown. He un- clenched his knuckles and his eyes softened.

" Ally.." He strarted but I cut him off instantly , earning a look of confusion from the blond.

" Save it Austin. I am sick and tired of the way you have been treating me. I hope that one day someone will make you smile because right now your as cold as the snow on winter's day. You don't need to start saving me because you are anything but a hero and don't worry... I'm doing my article on something else". My voice had gone from confident to small but I didn't care because I got to say every thing that I wanted.

His eyes turned a crystal blue, it was shining as bright as the Summer's sky blue skies.

"Fine then. As long as I don't have to see you anymore. How bout you go some where and stick that journal up your .." He almost finished.

I covered my ears and ran down the street, my grey winter coact falling down in the process.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww PAGE BREAK wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I woke up to the sounds of rocks hitting my window. The sound just got heavier as I chose to ignore it thinking that it was probably a wood pecker near by. I quickly finished my morning ritual and headed to my window to scare the wood pecker off. A flash of golden blond hair was waving my jacket over his head , threatning that if I didn't take it that he would leave it on the floor. Suprised, I quickly made my way to my backyard where my jacket layed , in the hands of the rudest boy in the world.

" Thank you" I said shakingly trying to regain my breath from all the running I did.

He chuckled, shaking his head in dis-beleif. My head shot up to look at the boy who was know full on laughing. I snatched my jacket from his arms and wrapped it around me, letting the cold stick on to my face.

"Wow, all you did was run down your stairs and in to your backyard an you're already tired. Lame. You must have lied about having good grades all year because I bet you failed P.E. atleast one time in your life"! He asked looking sceptical at me.

Shaking his again , laughter erupted the air once more as the fog from his breath began to vary. I rolled my eyes, sending a huff of anoyance to the blond.

" What's your problem! First you come here to give me my jacket and the next minute your laughing at me. Not every one is born athletic , Austin. How do you even know my address you stalker". I yelled earning a dark cold glare from Austin.

The air got thinner. I could feel his heated cold glare peeling my insides, un wrapping me like a banna peel.

" I should probably go". I mumbled, tearing my gaze off of him.

He kept his gaze. His eyes turning blue and then brown and then blue again in one swift moment. He observed me closer, taking a step toward, blue eyes peircing in to my soul.

" Walk with me". He demanded. His words spit like poisonus venom and all I could do was nod.

Leaves started to fall on us as we exited my backyard and made my way to my house. Austin had literaly instructed me to go get my backpack and then meet him out side. Of course I did not argue because those beautiful brown eyes was somewhere lost in his cold blue eyes.

Time passed as we walked silently. His eyes were now a light blue with a mix of brown and every chance he got, He woud steal a glance at me and then shake his head.

His hands were shoved in his blue jeans and his face read different emotions. To say that I was scared would be an under statement because I was terrified.

He was different fron how he was on TV. On TV he was calm and collected and always had a smile on his face but behind the camera he was a monster waiting to be awoken and unfourtanutley for me , I had to be the one to wake him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW PAGE BREAK WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I looked up to see my beautiful white bricked school. To be honest I had never loved school this much. I quickly sent Austin a quick goodbye before dashing in to the building. I could hear him calling my name behind me but I ignored it because getting away from him was my top priority.

Time flew by as third period flew by and I had talked to trish about everything. The only response was wow before the bell rang , causing us to flea to the next class.

The class was boring, the only thing that had caught my attention was the all white clock that was ticking on the cream colored walls. I took occasional notes as the teacher began talking about how great wars shaped our country . I took a glance at the new studet, observing his feautures before taking a look at the teacher. Laughter errupted the classroom as Mrs. Walsh walked over to me with a detention slip in her hand.

" I'm sure the new boy's looks aren't going to get you to college Ms. Dawson, but I am sure your education will. Can't wait to see you in.." She was cut off by the intercom blaring at her mostrosity.

" Mrs. Walsh"? The intercome blared at her as I sighed in wardly.

" Yes"? She screeched. The room became silent as all eyes landed on Mrs. Walsh. The fact that she is a Mrs. Walsh instead of a Ms. Walsh just freightens me.

" Ally Dawson for check out". I inwardly did a happy dance as Mrs. Walsh took the detention slip off of my desk.  
>" Lucky for you Ally but next time Ally, You won't be as lucky". She huffed clearily angry as I gathered my stuff and left the classroom. I made a mental note to thank my mom.<p>

When I entered the front office, I saw Mrs. Inkerman having a conversation whh the blond brat that had forced me to walk with him that morning. I growled and his head shot up and so did Mrs. Inkerman as she started to sit down in her big brown office chair.

" Oh, Ally. Me and your boyfriend here was just having a lovely conversation. He said that he wanted to say goodbye before you rushed to school and ask you to a romantic evening at the park". She smiled, showing all her perfectly glossed teeth.

I just smiled at her before dargging Austin out of my school.

" Seriously Austin"! I shook my head before muttering a " my goodness".

He stared at me blankly, golden brown hair covering his beautiul brown doey eyes. Wait I didnt mean that.

" You ignored me when I called your name". He stated blankly. I gave him a glae, causing him to roll his eyes.

" Lighten up pincess, I know your glad to see me. I mean who wouldn't be". He said , smirking in the process. I scowled at him.

" I hate you. Answer me this . How are you able to change from a kind well almost kind guy with brown eyes and then you turn into a rude angry monstor with blue eyes"?!

Silence filled the air as his brown amused eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

" Don't talk about that Princess. It's a really ruff subject." He growled , eyes peircing in to me once again. I nodded instantly and his eyes softened.

He quickly started running. Running with everything that he got and to think . He got me thinking out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the back of his head. His beachy blonde hair swishing at every movement he took as he continued to move farther and farther out of my reach. My feet were planted to the floor as I stood clueless on what to do next. One moment ,he was his regular cocky self and the next minute he turned into the blue eyed beast that was demanding and rude. The bell rung shortly after and all I could do was stand there and gaze at the spot he left me. I could hear the sound of rushing students fly past me. I kept my gaze on the spot he was in before he dissapeared for one more second before rushing with the rest of the hurried students that were desprate to get home.

K

I sat on my bed. My heart pounding against my chest. I didn't want to see him. I was done with this. Done with all the emotions that I had encountered even with a day with him. He was stubborn,, rude, and senseless. I hated him. I needed him for my report. But I want to just forget all this and move on. But he's the only celebrity that left all of us in wonder. What was his life like? Was he always as happy as he was on TV? I wanted so badly to be the only reporter to get all the details everybody so badly wanted to know. My remote was on the dresser next to me and I clicked the power button. My TV sprang to life. It was on my favorite TV show; "Do we really know our teen celebs"? The best show in history. She inspired me to be a reporter. I work for her.

" I wonder who she's interviewing today". I muttered to myself.

I gasped when I saw Austin's face appear on the screen. He was my story and she knew that. But I wasn't as angry at her as I ought to be. I was angry at Austin. I was angry that he did so much damage to me in one day. I took a good look at his apperance. His hair was nice and flipped perfectly to the side. He wore a leather jacket and a white V-neck. He had dark jeans and jordans on. But the thing that really caught my attention was his eyes. They were a brownish blue. This was not gonna be a good interview.

"Austin, do you like working with my assistant? She's the best in the buisness. She told me a lot of great things about you". Lisa Mclead asked him.

He looked a bit shocked. There was no telling what his response would be. The look was still in his eyes. Reaching greater heights. He acted as if he didn't remember a reporter. But then he smirked.

" Oh, Dawson. She's very annoying and gets on my nerves a lot. I'm suprised that she is your best reporter." He scoffed.

Lisa blushed in embarrasment. If there was nything Lisa Mclead hated, it was being embarassed on her own show. I was sure that I was fired.

"But at the same time she is sweet and has the right intentions. She's very stubborn but uses it to her advantage. I wouldn't say she's the best but she isn't the worst." He whispered.

His eyes turning a beautiful brown. He stood up and walked off set. Lisa just sat there speechless. Camera's followed him as he got in the car. I turned of the TV. Not knowing what to say or do. The dorbell rang and I ran down the stairs. I opened the door and saw Austin. His eyes were icy blue but he looked helpless.

"Why are you here"? I asked confused. He stared at me and sighed.

"Because I can't go home. Not now. "he said. His breath was heavy and his eyes were locked on mine.

I just stared at him. All my angry emotions draining just by the look of his doey blue eyes. They were crying out for help.

I opened my door wider so he could come in. He looked up in amazment at my fairly large apartment before sitting down on my couch.

" So, You live here by yourself news girl". I jumped a little at his new nick name but smiled weakly and answered with a small yeah.

Austin's eyes started to change to a sparkling brown and blue mix as he stared at me in curiousity .

" Why? Dont you have anyone family to live with news girl and I'm pretty sure that wont look good on your records". My face turned into a shock bewildered expression as I told him how my dad visits once in a while but never stays since I some how caused my mom's death.

I told him how my dad had no one to blame her death o so he blamed it on me, eventhough his thrown beer bottle had knocked her out of existense. Fresh tears slid down my cheeks as I told him how my whole childhood was based around her death. E verything that I did , my dad said it was wrong and from that point o I had to learn to forget the fact that she wasnt with me, even if my dad blamed me 24/7, and ove foward with my education. I told him how I had dreams of making it in the music business butt my dad thought my dream was stupid and from that point on I ad forgotten my dream and lost myself and in that whole speech I found my self some how in his Austin's arms crying in his chest.

pAgE BrEaK

I woke up that morning to the smell of a fresh pancake scent and soft humming from my kitchen. I yawned and grabbed my blanket, scared at who the intruder could be. If I was lucky I could muzzle the intruder with my blanket. I entered the kitchen, soft blue blanket infront of me and looked up to see a smirking Austin , putting the last batch of pancakes onto another plate.

" Seriously news girl. You brought a blanket.. If I was a intruder, You would have been dead by now". The taunting smirk never left his face as i huffed in anoyance .

I grabbed one of the plates of pancakes and sat on my favorite kitchen chair. Austin took a seat next to me and let out a low whistle before digging into his pancakes. I ate mine lady like but fast as I stared at the blond in amusement. He looked at me, mouth full of of pancakes and muttered "What". I just shook my head and continued eating.

" When are you leaving"? I asked while putting my dirty plate in the sink.

" Why? Youin a rush for me to leave so soon news girl. You got guys coming over after school huh"? He said brown eyes turning blue.

"No, and why does it matter anyway who I bring home"? His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he leaned closer to my ears.

" Because news girl.. your mine and you always will be". He whispered before grabbing his plate and throwing it into the sink.

" Go get dressed. Im gonna drop you off at school". His voice was low but demanding. I didnt argue and quickly showered and got dressed.

I grabbed my bookbag heading in to the red ferrari while Austin followedd shortly not before locking the door and stuffing my spare key in his pocket. He opened the door for me before going to the driver's side, slamming his door and then gripping the steering wheel and letting out a loud sigh. I looked at him in confusion.

" Look Ally. I'm sorry okay? I just... am going trough alot and I want you to believe me when I tell you that... Just dont give up on me like everyone else.. cause Ally your special..". He looked at me with brown fraguile eyes and I nodded, not knowing what to say.

He hit the gas accelerator and drov off to my school.


End file.
